leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Willow
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Professor Willow |jname=ウィロー博士 |tmname=Dr. Willow |text=white |slogan=no |image=GO Professor Willow.png |size=170px |caption=Art from Pokémon GO |gender=Male |birthday=July 21#ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #2 on Twitter |hometown=Unknown |region=Unknown |relatives=Unnamed mother, father |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Professor |game=yes |generation= |games=Pokémon GO |leader=no |anime=no |gameanim=yes |pv=no |javagame=Nobuyuki Sakemoto |envagame=Robbie Daymond }} Professor Willow (Japanese: ウィロー博士 Dr. Willow) is a Pokémon Professor who appears in the Pokémon GO mobile game. Similar to Professor Birch, he specializes in Pokémon habitats and distribution. Unlike other Professors who directly give s their first Pokémon, Professor Willow gives Trainers their first s to capture their first Pokémon. While Pokémon GO does not include vocal performances, in The Two Professors he is voiced by Robbie Daymond in English and Nobuyuki Sakemoto in Japanese. Background information Professor Willow was an only child who learned his love of Pokémon and exploring from his parents. His mother researched Pokémon ecology and his father was fascinated by the outdoors.#ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #3 on Twitter Before setting out on his own exploration, he worked in a lab studying Pokémon under Professor Oak.#ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #1 on Twitter He still looks up to Professor Oak. Despite his confident presentation, Professor Willow confesses to a shy side and values spending time alone outdoors for his research.#ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #6 on Twitter He always wears his lab coat to help himself focus on his research.#ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #5 on Twitter His dream is to explore uncharted lands and to examine and document new Pokémon species yet to be discovered in their natural habitat.#ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #4 on Twitter Upon discovery of many -disguised by his assistants at the conclusion of the Community Day, Professor Willow contacted Professor Oak to discuss the matterThe Two Professors Episode 1: A New Pokémon Has Been Discovered! on YouTube. Transferring Pokémon The player can transfer Pokémon to Professor Willow using the "Transfer" option on the status screen in exchange for 1 Candy for that Pokémon's evolutionary family. A Pokémon transferred to the Professor is permanently lost, equivalent to releasing a Pokémon in the core series games. Assistants Professor Willow has three assistants who each are head of a , that research Pokémon in different ways. They perform this research inside Gyms owned by their respective teams, with each team's mascot being one of the Legendary birds. The leader of the teams will also evaluate the Pokémon of trainers on their teams when asked to. His assistants are: * Spark, the leader of Team Instinct (Japanese: チーム・インスティンクト Team Instinct), who is researching Pokémon breeding. Team Instinct Trainers believe a Pokémon's intuition is linked to how they are hatched. Team Instinct is represented by . * Blanche, the leader of Team Mystic (Japanese: チーム・ミスティック Team Mystic), who is researching Pokémon Evolution. Team Mystic Trainers believe that by staying calm and analyzing every situation, they can't lose. Team Mystic is represented by . * Candela, the leader of Team Valor (Japanese: チーム・ヴァーラー Team Valor), who is researching Pokémon strength. Team Valor Trainers believe that their Pokémon are the strongest because they train to naturally enhance a Pokémon's power in search of true strength. Team Valor is represented by . Quotes General ;Intro *Previous versions of the game :"Hello there! I am Professor Willow. Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their regional distribution. Will you help me with my research? That's great! I was just looking for someone like you to help! You'll need to find and collect Pokémon from everywhere! Now, choose your style for your adventure." *Current version of the game :"Hello there! I am Professor Willow. Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their geography. Will you help me with my research? That's great! You'll need to find and collect Pokémon from everywhere! Choose your style to start your adventure!" ;After customizing avatar :"There's a Pokémon nearby! Here are some Poké Balls. These will help you catch one!" ;After catching starter :"Congratulations! You've caught your first Pokémon! You are such a talented Pokémon Trainer! What should I call you?" :"Oh, what a cool nickname! Nice to meet you! You will need more Poké Balls and other useful items during your exploration. You can find items at PokéStops. They're found at interesting places like sculptures and monuments. From now on, you'll be off exploring all over the world. I hope you get out there and catch Pokémon—and register them in your Pokédex! It's time to GO!" ;Trying to enter a Gym while below Trainer level 5 *Previous versions of the game :"This is a Gym, a place where you'll test your skills at Pokémon battles. It looks like you don't have much experience as a Pokémon Trainer yet. Come back when you've reached level 5!" *Current version of the game :"This is a Gym, a place where you'll test your skills at Pokémon battles. You need more experience as a Pokémon Trainer. Come back when you've reached level 5!" ;First time entering a Gym *Previous versions of the game :"Wow! Looks like you've caught a bunch of Pokémon and gained a lot of experience as a Pokémon Trainer, huh? Great work! It looks like you're about ready to start participating in Pokémon battles! I have three excellent assistants. They each direct a team, and each has a slightly different approach to researching Pokémon. Part of their research is conducting Pokémon battles at Gyms. They're apparently excited to have you joining as a team member." *Current version of the game :"Looks like you've gained experience as a Pokémon Trainer! You're ready to participate in Pokémon battles! I have three excellent assistants. They each lead a team, and each has a slightly different approach to researching Pokémon. Part of their research is conducting Pokémon battles at Gyms. They're excited to have you join as a team member." ;Tips or :"This is a PokéStop. It's a real-world location where you can find Poké Balls and other items. The PokéStop will change its shape when you walk close enough. Tap it to interact with it. Spin the Photo Disc to generate items. Tap or swipe the items to collect them." :" During battle, swipe right or left to dodge incoming attacks." ;Every time seven Field Research stamps are earned :"Hey! Good job with your Field Research, it looks like we've learned a lot! Keep up the great work. Now...let's see what we've discovered!" A Mythical Discovery *1/8 :", how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? You've become quite the Trainer! I wanted to ask for your help. As you know, I study Pokémon and their habitats. I've learned a lot over the years, but recently, I've found some hints of something mysterious. I was wondering if you would help me investigate what's going on. You will? That's great! First things first, let's calibrate my instruments to your area. Could you please complete the following research tasks?" :"Spin 5 PokéStops." :"Catch 10 Pokémon." :"Transfer 5 Pokémon." *2/8 :"Great. Thanks, ! Now I should be able to detect anything out of the ordinary. I believe we need to be on the lookout for a Mythical Pokémon! Mythical Pokémon are extremely rare and unique, and many consider their existence to be mere rumor. Could you help get my equipment set up around your local habitat? This'll be a great time to take your buddy out to explore a bit and hatch some Eggs! Please complete the following research tasks." :"Earn 2 Candies walking with your buddy." :"Make 10 Great Throws." :"Hatch 3 Eggs." *3/8 :"Incredible! This confirms my initial suspicion. I think we're seeing evidence of Mew! A Pokémon found in a jungle far to the south that was thought to have been extinct. It is so rare that many experts say that it is a myth. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. My colleagues in Kanto, including my instructor, Professor Oak, spent a long time studying Mew. It looks like our findings match theirs! According to our research, Mew was said to be observed using moves of all kinds. This observation has led some of us to say that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon! Perhaps by studying Pokémon in battle, we'll learn more! Please perform the following research tasks." :"Reach level 15." :"Battle in a Gym 2 times." :"Battle in 2 raids." *4/8 :"Great work, ! This will help point us in the right direction. Did you know Mew is said to hold the genetic codes of all Pokémon? Mew's secrets could be a link to understanding the mystery of Pokémon growth and Evolution! Let's study some Pokémon Evolution to learn more about Mew! Please perform these research tasks for me." :"Earn a silver Kanto medal." :"Earn 5 Candies walking with your buddy." :"Evolve 20 Pokémon." *5/8 :"Amazing. Just amazing! Isn't Evolution wondrous? I learn something new every time I see it! With the data we've collected so far, I should be able to pinpoint Mew's location! It looks like... Yes, it looks like Mew has visited your area recently! Hmm... Interesting. If that's the case, someone should have reported a sighting... Maybe Mew is hiding or disguised as another Pokémon? Let's study some other Pokémon that use these tricks and the best ways to catch them! Please perform the following research tasks." :"Catch a Ditto." :"Make 20 Great Throws." :"Catch 10 Ghost-type Pokémon." *6/8 :"Thank you, ! With your help, I've determined that Mew is invisible! Let's collect some data to build a tool to find it. I have an idea... I'll need you to study some powerful Pokémon up close to help me out! Could you complete the following research tasks?" :"Battle in 10 raids." :"Evolve a Magikarp." :"Reach level 25." *7/8 :"Nice! My prototype is functioning well. I've upgraded your AR camera with the new ability to see invisible Pokémon! The final step is to lure out Mew. Mew is said only to appear to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to meet it... Let's show Mew what a great Trainer you are and how excited we are to see it! Please carry out the following research tasks." :"Use 50 Berries to help catch Pokémon." :"Make an Excellent Curveball Throw." :"Earn a gold Kanto medal." *8/8 :"We found Mew! Awesome! This is an experience to remember forever. Now you can see why I love studying Pokémon so much! The whole world is out there to discover. So go have some fun! My assistants and I will request some Special Research from you in the future. Stay in touch!" A Ripple in Time *1/8 :", you've been such a help in conducting Field Research and Special Research! I have a feeling that there's so much more about this world that we've yet to discover, and I'm glad I can count on you to see it through. I've been doing some experiments of my own, and I suspect that I'm onto a further exciting discovery about another Mythical Pokémon that's rarely seen. Would you mind completing these tasks while I conclude my studies? Please Power up Pokémon 5 times, Battle in a Gym 2 times, and Battle in a raid." *2/8 :"Wow, you and your Pokémon have some amazing power! But according to my most recent data, it seems that the Mythical Pokémon I'm tracking only appears in times of peace. Also, from what I've gathered, it seems fond of forests and lush greens. Would you mind exploring this further, ? Let's Make 3 new friends, Evolve an evolved Grass-type Pokemon, and Catch a Pokémon 3 days in a row." *3/8 :"Excellent work, ! I feel we're getting closer to this Mythical Pokémon. I wonder if we can find some more friends for it by hatching some Eggs. Ah, and maybe you could put that Sun Stone you've earned to good use as well? Please Reach level 25, Use a Sun Stone to evolve Gloom or Sunkern, and Hatch 9 Eggs." *4/8 :"Oh wow, is that an Eevee you've caught? Perfect timing! Did you know that this Pokémon's unstable genetic makeup enables it to take on one of several different Evolutions? I'll bet if you spend some time with it during the day, you'll be able to evolve your Eevee into an Espeon—a Psychic-type Pokémon just like the Mythical Pokémon I'm researching! Can you Walk 10 km with Eevee as your buddy to earn Candy, Evolve Eevee into Espeon during the day, and Send 20 Gifts to friends?" *5/8 :"Oh wow, is that an Eevee you've caught? Perfect timing! Wait... Have we... had this conversation already? I'm getting a funny feeling in the back of my mind—like we've been here before. , would you spend some time with this Eevee during the night? I think you'll be able to see an intriguing evolved form as a result. I wonder if this funny feeling will recur... Please Walk 10 km with Eevee as your buddy to earn Candy, Evolve Eevee into Umbreon at night, and Trade a Pokemon." *6/8 :", I have some exciting news! That funny feeling hasn't returned, but I did some important reading and learned that the Mythical Pokémon we're researching has the ability to travel across time! Maybe that's why all of this is occurring... or recurring... Maybe this Pokémon is nearby?! I suggest that you collect samples over the course of the next week and experiment with some Evolution items to see whether that feeling occurs again. While you're at it, do you have any Pinap Berries? My research could benefit from more data on their use. Return with that, and you can have these exotic Silver Pinap Berries! Please Visit PokéStops 7 days in a row, Use 25 Pinap Berries while catching Pokémon, and Use items to evolve Pokémon 2 times." *7/8 :"This data is so helpful. Thank you! I'll use it to explore my theory. While you were in the field, I made more headway in learning about this Mythical Pokémon, and it seems that its mere presence causes grass and trees to flourish. I think if you catch more Grass-type Pokémon, this elusive time-traveling Pokémon will reveal itself! Let's Catch 40 Grass- or Psychic-type Pokemon, Make an Excellent Curveball Throw, and Earn a Gold Johto medal." *8/8 :", what an amazing experience! The appearance of the Mythical Pokémon Celebi is thought to be a sign that a bright and shining future awaits us. You've come a long way in your research, and I must say you're inspiring me to discover even more Pokémon. Until next time, !" A Spooky Message *1/3 :"Oh, ! You've dropped by just in time. As I was out on my regular walk one evening, I stumbled upon this odd stone. Something told me to bring it back to my lab for further research, and ever since then, strange things have been happening. Papers shifting around, water glasses tipping all by themselves... When I tried using my computer to research it, I got an error message with the number 108 flashing! , can you gather some data on nearby Ghost-type Pokémon? I have to believe we can solve these spooky occurrences with science! " *2/3 :", thanks so much for your help! I did some research on Ghost-type Pokémon, and I think there's a Ghost- and Dark-type Pokémon that is bound to a strange stone. I can't say for sure just yet, but it seems this Pokémon may actually be composed of 108 spirits bound together. So maybe if we catch 108 Pokémon, it will appear! Good luck, ! And... would you keep the light on in the lab for me? All this spooky research is making my hair stand on end." *3/3 :"Wow, ! It seems we've had a spooky brush with Spiritomb! I can't tell if it's the weather, but I've got the shivers! You know, I feel confident that we can solve anything together, , even when things get scary. I'll be in touch soon!" Let's GO, Meltan *1/9 :", it's always great to see you! I'm sure you know this, but your help in progressing my research has been essential to major breakthroughs in my work. That's why I've come to talk to you again. You probably already know what I'll be asking! I need your assistance in learning more about the newly discovered Pokémon that has really sent me and other Pokémon researchers into quite a tizzy. Can you believe an undiscovered Pokémon just appeared out of the blue? You can imagine how everyone is talking about it! I was checking a nearby habitat when I ran into a nest of them, and I was so excited, I dropped my camera! Don't worry, though... I'm sure the repairs won't cost me too much at the shop... Although each Pokémon turned out to be a Ditto using the move Transform, that didn't put a damper on my day! So many Ditto taking on this unique Pokémon form must mean that the real Pokémon is truly out there, just waiting to be found. Let's get to work, ! I know we don't have much to go on, but I'm confident your hard work can only bring us good fortune! But first, let me recalibrate my instruments for your area. Could you please complete the following tasks?" :"Spin 5 PokéStops or Gyms." :"Catch 10 Pokémon." :"Transfer 5 Pokémon." *2/9 :"Thanks, ! I think that will be enough to help me properly conduct calculations based on the data you'll gather in the field. While you were out, I scanned some academic journals to see if any of my fellow researchers have encountered a Pokémon matching the description of the species I saw, but I didn't have much luck. But I do have a hunch! Given that this Pokémon has been unseen until just recently, I think it's safe to say that we're tracking another Mythical Pokémon, like Mew and Celebi. If I'm right and this elusive Pokémon is a Mythical Pokémon, we should be able to draw it out by creating specific conditions under which it thrives. But let's step back for a minute, before we take a step forward. Or many steps forward, in this case! Great fieldwork starts with a walk. Could you complete a few tasks for me? Also, remind me to contact my mentor, Professor Oak. I'm certain his brilliant mind will have something to lend to all this... Please complete the following tasks." :"Earn 2 Candies walking with your buddy." :"Make 10 Great Throws." :"Hatch 3 Eggs." *3/9 :", I gave Professor Oak a call, and he pulled through! He says that the Pokémon is called Meltan! I think the name has a nice ring to it: don't you? Professor Oak got this information through an ancient text found in his archives, which included the appearance of Meltan. What luck! Did you know that when Professor Oak was my instructor, he was my role model? And he still is! He and I are of the same opinion that Meltan is a Mythical Pokémon, so I really think we're on to something! Still, a name alone isn't going to get us very far... Perhaps the Ditto know something we don't? I think that if we find Ditto, we'll be able to figure out how they acquired this curious transformation, and maybe that will lead us to Meltan. Observation will be the best way forward, so let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! Please complete the following tasks." :"Catch a Ditto." :"Win 2 Gym Battles." :"Battle in 2 Raids." *4/9 :"Excellent work, The Ditto you've helped me analyze indeed has transformed into Meltan before. In fact, it was able to use Transform and let me analyze Meltan up close! This Ditto was very helpful, even though it couldn't replicate some of the finer details. It seems the memory of Meltan is fading away... But I have good news! I was able to tell that Meltan has a liquid-metal body with a nutlike head and a tail that looks like a power cord. Judging from the appearance, it may be an Electric- or Steel-type Pokémon. In order to make more progress, I think we should study these types of Pokémon! Can you complete the following tasks?" :"Catch 5 Steel-type Pokémon." :"Catch 5 Electric-type Pokémon." :"Earn 5 Candies walking with your buddy." *5/9 :"Great news, ! Thanks to all the data you've collected, I was able to make a detailed study of the differences between Electric-type Pokémon and Steel-type Pokémon. Thankfully, the Ditto was able to use Transform one more time! It took me some time to figure out it was attracted to all my metal equipment. Then I realized that it was copying every aspect of Meltan, including its behavioral patterns. Given the Ditto's behavior, I believe Meltan is capable of assimilating metal by melting metal objects. What an interesting ability! I can now say that, according to my research, Meltan is a Steel-type Pokémon! I think our next step is to study more Pokémon that have similar characteristics. Can you complete the following tasks to learn more about Pokémon with fluid body surfaces or stomach acid strong enough to melt metals? Oh, and one more thing—Professor Oak is also studying a Ditto in his own lab that is able to Transform into Meltan. With our parallel research, I think we'll be able to make some breakthroughs soon! By the time you complete all the research tasks, I should be able to circle back to you with the latest development." :"Evolve a Grimer." :"Catch 5 Slugma or Gulpin." :"Make 20 Great Throws." *6/9 :"Just in the nick of time, ! With careful study of the Ditto that I sent him and the small amount of documented Meltan encounters, Professor Oak was able to solve more mysteries related to this Pokémon. Meltan very well may have split from a Pokémon named Melmetal, which has been recorded even less than Meltan. Never before have we seen a Mythical Pokémon that can divide into multiple, independent Pokémon! This explains why the world saw a simultaneous appearance of so many Ditto disguised as Meltan. Professor Oak and I have made a guess as to how Meltan can re-form back into Melmetal—because Meltan have bodies similar to molten metal, they have a unique ability to merge and trigger an Evolution into Melmetal! Do you know what Pokémon we should research next? You're bright, , so I know you know the answer! I need you to collect data on Pokémon for which several parts can come together and act as one. Can you complete the following tasks?" :"Evolve a Magnemite." :"Catch 5 Exeggcute." :"Battle in 10 Raids." *7/9 :"Wow, I'm impressed! ! Your data has arrived just as I've finished putting pieces of evidence together to learn Melmetal's place in history. According to these records, Melmetal was once regarded as a sacred being in a secluded community deep inside a wooded land that was rich with magnetite-bearing sedimentary rock. People there developed ways to make unique tools out of metal shed by Melmetal. Without such metal, they couldn't have made these tools back then. We need to find out more about Pokémon that wield tools. Could you complete the following research tasks?" :"Evolve 1 Drowzee." :"Catch 1 Cubone." :"Evolve 1 Scyther." *8/9 :"I just received an important piece of news, ! Remember the ancient text? It seems that a mysterious box was also excavated from the same site where the ancient text was found. There was nothing in the box except a rusty lump of metal that bears interesting similarities to Meltan. Perhaps exposing the box to this vast natural environment could cause something enigmatic to happen, resulting in Meltan changing states as well. Exposing this metal to the open air could have had an entirely different effect on what's inside the box, but we won't know until we try it. We may be able to find a clue about the lump of metal by delving into the world of ancient Pokémon. Please complete the following tasks." :"Catch 2 Omanyte or Kabuto." :"Catch 2 Lileep or Anorith." :"Catch an Aerodactyl." *9/9 :"I was right, ! This artifact is truly Meltan! We did it! Of course, the reason for Meltan's presence inside this mysterious box can only be guessed. Maybe the people who glorified and worshiped Melmetal decided to keep it safe when the Pokémon somehow split itself apart. Doing so could have been thought of as the only way for the people to ever meet Melmetal again. That warms the heart a little, doesn't it, ? Make sure you give Meltan plenty of chances to see the vast world we live in by venturing out and exploring! Who knows what will happen from here... Enjoy exploring, , and I'm sure we'll be in touch soon!" Special Research: "GO Fest 2018" *1/5 :"! Thank goodness you made it. I was ready for a fun-filled day of playing with Pokémon, but as you may have seen, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena occurring! We need to figure out what's happening and set it right, so I'm asking for your help. Now that you’re here, I need you to be part of my Elite Research team. First things first—could you help survey the park and get some supplies? Please complete the following research tasks."'' :"Spin 3 PokéStops or Gyms." :"Earn 1 Candies walking with your buddy." :"Catch 15 Pokémon."' *2/5 :"Yowzers! As you may have noticed, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena going on today! I'm not sure what could have caused it—they just appeared out of nowhere...and they seem to be getting bigger and bigger! Whatever is causing it, the local park habitat here is quite disrupted by all the changes. The local Pokémon have become confused… It looks like they're acting more aggressive and territorial! Let's see if we can help out by catching some Pokémon to make the situation a bit more stable. Please catch some Fire-, Steel-, Water-, Grass-, Rock-, and Ice-type Pokémon!"'' *3/5 :"Well, it looks like there were some pretty powerful Pokémon causing the ruckus. Thanks for taking care of them! I'm sure they'll make great friends. However, I'm not sure that was sufficient—the strange habitats are just as active as before. The local park and all the Pokémon here seem worried. We need to get to the bottom of this! I've been seeing some unusual Pokémon called Unown floating around the area... This Pokémon is shaped like ancient writing...and I think they may be trying to tell us something! I think they want us to call on a powerful Pokémon—the Guardian of the Forest? I'll bet if we follow the Unown around the park, they'll lead us to this Pokémon! Let's do the following research tasks." :"Catch 7 Unown." :"Spin 3 PokéStops or Gyms." :"Hatch 3 Eggs."' *4/5 :"Amazing! Never thought I would see Celebi here. I think Celebi's time travel abilities may be exactly what we need to fix the situation. Celebi can go back in time and stop these distortions while they're still small! It's a difficult task... We need to ensure Celebi has all the support it needs! The Plusle and Minun in the park would be perfect to help us out. These Pokémon are famous for loving teamwork and cheering on their partners with their pom-poms made of sparks! If we collect a bunch, I think they'll be able to work together to get Celebi really pumped up! Then Celebi can focus its power to return to the past and prevent this problem before it starts! Quickly, , let's complete these research tasks!"'' :"Catch 5 Plusle." :"Catch 5 Minun." *5/5 :"That did it! It seems like the strange habitats are slowly returning to normal. It appears that Celebi has safely returned from the past to stay with you. Looks like you two have formed a bond! I'll bet by next weekend the park will have returned to its old self! Celebi is truly a wondrous Pokémon! Thanks for all your help today! We couldn't have done it without you. This weekend will be one to remember!" Special Research: "Pokémon GO Safari Zone in YOKOSUKA" *1/2 :"! Thank goodness you made it to this important research site. I came to study Pokémon that commonly appear in this area, but it seems I need your help! The species of Pokémon I've observed today don't normally appear around here. What a strange occurrence! Would you be willing to travel throughout the park and perform some tasks for me? With all these wild Pokémon around, it almost feels like a safari! Please complete the following research tasks:" :"Spin 3 PokéStops or Gyms." :"Catch 10 Beldum." :"Catch 10 Ralts." :"Catch 10 Slakoth." :"Hatch 3 Eggs." *2/2 :"Wow, great work today! In addition to completing some insightful research, you've skillfully helped me document the amazing nature around us and the fascinating migration patterns that Pokémon follow. I have a feeling there's even more to discover out here! The results of your work have produced an awesome amount of Stardust. Perhaps you could find good use for it in powering up or trading a Pokémon! Enjoy, !" Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=酒元信行 Nobuyuki Sakemoto |en=Robbie Daymond |es_eu=Marc Zanni}} Trivia * Professor Willow is the only professor to be named after a tree outside of the core series of games. Names References Category:Professors Category:Pokémon GO characters de:Professor Willow es:Profesor Willow fr:Professeur Willow it:Professor Willow ja:ウィロー博士 zh:維羅博士